


Prodigy

by FallingApart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingApart/pseuds/FallingApart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaiah 'Night' Asher has a deep hatred towards The Republic and all the secrets it hold, and he will do anything to destroy them in order to avenge the death of his family and many more. Noah Gabriels is from an elite family, a prodigy of the country, but when his father tells him what the government is hiding, he sends him after Night, because he is the only person that can help Noah take down the The Republic and its webs of lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prodigy

_Day 1_

_North Division_

_2: 35 am_

He didn’t look back as he ran away from his father’s compound, breathing hard and panting, his vision fogged and his thoughts blurring into each other’s, right and wrong becoming very hazy. His father’s words kept repeating in his thoughts, again and again, each word tugging him down to the ground, a cry for help, because he couldn’t understand yet, he couldn’t understand how all of it was true, how he had been lied to his whole life.

 

Isaiah let out a cry of pain as he fell to the ground, his knees giving out, his feet were burning, like a star about to explode, _burning, burning._ He put his hands in front of him and closed his eyes, tears spilling out of them and he groaned again, his fists hitting the ground. His sudden confusion turned to anger and all he could see when he closed his eyes was red, red, red. He let out a sob, standing up again, wiping his forehead with the heel of his palm, smearing blood and grass across it. His hands and knees had dried blood on them from he jumped out of the window as the guards had started firing shots, he remembered the burning pain he felt as his body rolled on the floor and the adrenaline he felt as he got up again, his heart pounding as shots were being everywhere, his ears ringing, and ran again, ran for what would it seem like the first time in his life

 

His feet felt like sand, and each step felt like the last one, so he stopped.

 

He stopped at the edge of a lake – if he recalls right, it was named Lake Dove – and searched for the safety of a tree and sat down under it, and for the first time that night, he started think about everything that had happened to him in the last 5 hours. He felt himself thinking about all the information he now knows, information that people had been killed because of, and tried to understand why his father would do this to him.

 

Instinctively, he reached for his parents necklace, it was in his pockets, for safety, he didn’t want to lose as he ran so he took it off and threw it on his jeans pockets, because that was all he had now. He had no family anymore, and who he thought were friends were now the enemy, all he had was a rock, a little blue emerald. His father used to tell him his mother used to do the same thing as him, when it doubt or fear, she would reach for the necklace who his own father had given her when they first started dating. His father used to say he was a living replica of her, their hazel eyes both shone bright and their dark, black hair made them look like brother and sisters – if anyone ever saw her mother. She had died almost a few months before his own father died; both were taken from him so suddenly. Isaiah likes to think that some piece of her is in that necklace, and as long as he wears it, he can be close to both.

 

He looked up at the sky, a cry of help stuck in his throat dying to get out, but he had no one to scream to, no one to call, no one to trust.

 

The stars seemed like they were shining a little brighter for him, just a little bit more. He tried to take his mind of things, trying to decipher what constellation of stars laid above him, thinking always has helped him to clear his thoughts, and he needed to do that right now so desperately. He studied the sky and its bright stars for a few minutes before deciding it was the Microscopium constellation staring down at him. He remembered, it was one of the closest to where he used to live, his dad always used to stay that when he was away in the other divisions and missed home, he would think of that stars and smiled, because he knew Isaiah was looking at them. His dad told him that that constellation was discovered way before The Republic was born, hundreds and hundreds of years ago, by a scientist named Nicolas, and named it Microscopium because it was a type of microscope widely used at his time.

 

Isaiah had always liked talking and learning about the stars, because no one could reach them and no one could take them away from like they did with his mom and dad, they were his’ and no one could say otherwise. It brought him comfort.

 

He closed his eyes, he felt trapped, like he was drowning and there was nothing he could do. He sat up and moved closer to the water’s edge, dried tears on his cheek, taking a final decision; he would do what his father had asked of him.

 

He would take down The Republic; give everything he has to do so, to avenge the death of his parents and everyone else they have harmed.  

 

He stared at the water’s reflection and thought, the boy staring up at him wasn’t the same boy he was yesterday, no, they were different persons, and the boy staring down at the water’s reflection was called Night. 


End file.
